Immortal Children
by TheMastersWife
Summary: Maria and Anne are two children that were turned into vampires at the young age of five. For them keeping the secret and hunting is all that matters till they meet another like them. Another who has a certain ability that allows vampires to age...


**Hello Fan Fiction Reader.**

**As you may have realised, I have deleted all my other stories. I hope that this story will be much better than my previous ones and i hope that you enjoy reading them. I may be posting a few one-shots that may be turned into proper stories over time but with my GCSEs coming up, I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, enough with me rambling on and on. Here's the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Three children walked away from the cottages on the edge of the town towards Berwick Waters Later that day only two returned…

"Maria, what shall we do with her body?" Anne asked me, when we were down from our highs.

I huffed and replied, "Just bury it like we usually do Anne." She should know by now what we do to keep the secret.

"Well where's the shovel? Oh and please help me. It will be quicker and we can hunt again if needed." I caved in.

"Okay Annie." Annie was my nickname for her. She reminded me of an Annie Cat and her name is Anne as well so that fit. I walked over to the large tree that held our belongings and jumped up effortlessly. I landed easily on the thin branch, being careful to balance my weight so it wouldn't split or break even.

I quickly reached the trunk and stretched an arm out to grab the two small hand shovels. I could sense Anne becoming impatient with me so I hastily jumped down off of the branch. The ground seemed to move towards me so slowly that it was nothing at all to place my feet exactly right so that landing was no different than stepping one foot forward on a flat surface. I absorbed the impact in the balls of my feet, not wanting to ruin my shiny shoes. My landing seemed just as quiet as a book laid on a table or a door softly closed. I peered at Annie's face and smirked at the awed look on her face.

"That was graceful as always Maria."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Annie." Then I got down to business. "Now get to work." I threw her a shovel and she caught it agilely. She smiled at me showing mw her perfect set of pearl white teeth slightly glistening with venom.

We both started digging a small grave for the little girl we had just kidnapped. Well slaughtered more like it. Her name was Elizabeth and she was truly a sweet little thing but she had to die. After all she is our food source and she was a bitchy child. Whatever she wanted she received. Selfish brat. I suppose I did the world a great favour, and the servants who were forced to bend to her every will.

I remember how we seduced her in to walk with us…

_…The night's moon was shining down on Anne and I. We were walking towards the town, searching for a new human to satiate our thirst. We glided effortlessly across the pebbly path. When any adults passed us we would hold hands and sing softly, smiling the whole time. Whenever any important men or women came near us, we would stop and curtsey. They always trusted us after that._

_We skipped our way down to the big cottages where all the rich people lived. Using our senses, we began searching for a girl or boy younger than us so the others would assume that they were family. It was all part of the bait._

_We slowed down to a walk and I turned my head to peer in the window. Playing in her room was a girl of about 8 years old. She had blonde hair that hung in ringlets down to her back. Her sun-kissed skin glowed a little and her piercing blue eyes shone. She was brushing her dolls hair and dressing them up. I peered around the rest of her room and saw it was fairly large and had a pink, princess theme running through. Her bed was in the centre of the room against the wall and had dusky pink sheets. A bedpan was resting on a table, which also held a lamp and a few knick-knacks. The walls were painted a crisp white and so was the rest of the furniture. She had a few books and a large vanity table that held various perfume and an ornate silver hairbrush. I turned my head to look at Anne when I saw that she had gone._

_I followed her scent and had tracked it down to the front door of the house, where the little girl lived in. Annie was talking to the parents and was laying on the charm really thick. I rolled my eyes before I made my way to her._

_"Hello Maria." said the mother. I looked at her and widened my eyes ever so slightly._

_"Hello ma'am." I could practically see her melting under my words._

_"So, what have you and Anne here been doing?" Her American accent was even more pronounced when she spoke and I attempted to not let my Texan one come through._

_"Well. We are really bored and have no one to play with." My lower lip quivered._

_"Oh you poor thing! Let me see if Elizabeth wants to play with you girls."_

_"Oh thank you! That would be lovely." I turned to my Annie and smiled coyly at her. Being five years old had its advantages._

_"ELIZABETH!" The mother shouted._

_"YES MOTHER." she shouted back._

_"Come here darling." I heard Elizabeth coming before we could see her. When she came into view her eyes widened at the sight of Anne and I; anyone would. We were beautiful. Anne has red, straight hair that is finer than silk. It ends at her shoulder blades. She has dark red eyes although it is often mistaken for dark purple. She has pale skin that it cold and her rosebud lips are perfectly tainted pink. She smiled and her white teeth shone. I have black curly hair that is down to my waist. I have the same eyes like Anne and the same pale, cold skin._

_Anne was wearing a light blue dress that had a frill around the hem of the skirt that ended below her knee and one around the loose neckline. Her dress was short sleeved. She was wearing white socks that reached under her knee and dainty Mary Jane's adorned her feet. I was wearing a light pink chiffon dress. It ended just above my knees and had a white pearl string around my waist and neckline. It was short sleeved and had small frills on each shoulder. I was also sporting the white socks and Mary Jane shoes except my socks were rolled down so they were above the ankles. We looked adorable and we knew it too._

_Elizabeth was wearing a white dress which had little flowers in it. She was also a fan of the white socks and Mary Jane's. Her scent was delectable and I could feel my mouth saturate with venom. I swallowed and soon it was gone, although the venom was making the burn in my throat unbearable._

_I locked eyes with Anne and spoke to low for the humans to understand, "We have to hurry. I can't bear it any more." She nodded her head at me, her ruby hair swaying in the slight breeze that had picked up now._

_While we had exchanged a subtle convocation, Elizabeth's mother and her were talking and the mother had agreed to let her go with us. The best part was that she had never given a time for when she wanted Elizabeth back. Perfect._

_Anne and I each grabbed a hand from Elizabeth and we started making our way down her road. We were walking towards Berwick Waters when a thought struck me. I told Annie of my idea. "Why don't we go into the woods instead?"_

_"Yes, lets!"_

_With that we traipsed to the tree line. Annie looked back to see is anyone was following us. When we saw no one, we continued our way. Elizabeth was looking at us strangely, probably wondering what we were going into the woods for. I smiled at her and she smiled uneasily._

_By now we were in the middle of a clearing. Showing her teeth at me, Anne grinned and we both striked. Our teeth pierced her wrists and I heard her strangled cry. The next thing I knew, her innocent, untainted blood was flowing down my throat. The taste was indescribable and it sent little shocks throughout me. Too soon she was finished, but I was too caught up in the euphoria to care about finding someone else…_

…by now we had finished digging the grave. Anne picked up the lifeless carcass and threw it in the deep, rectangular grave. Using our extra speed and strength, we quickly pushed all the soil and dirt back.

An hour later we were finished and all that was left was a small, brown mound. Out of respect, I fashioned a small cross and shoved it in the head of the grave.

"May your soul rest in peace Elizabeth Summers."

With that Anne and I walked off to find another, whose fate lay in our hands.

* * *

**So I pray that this new one-shot was up to your standards. You know how this works so read and review. It would be very helpful to me if you did!**


End file.
